Rise of the Guardians: The Crisscross Winter
by Trafalgar-Sev
Summary: When Jack Frost meets a girl named Vanessa, he learns that not only he needs some help and friendship. Maybe it's just by learning about how your senses and emotions work... No pairings yet decided. R&R, but please no flames! Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians! I only own Vanessa!

* * *

The day was a new day, full of happiness and surprises for some of the students. But not for Vanessa. After the fall and move, all she did was to be agitated and grumpy. Not like she wasn't like this back then, but this is _much_ worse then before. But we'll talk about that later.

"Haha! Wait up!" Pippa screamed, bumping into Vanessa as she ran by. "Ow! Gosh! Why don't you watch- Oh! Umm... Sorry..." She quickly sped away. Now, most people would've got quite upset at such a display, but Vanessa is used to it.

"Idiot..." She muttered. Stuffing her hands back into her pockets, she stared at the icy ground. _I hate snow, _she thought. _Why does it snow anyways? It's only another thing for them to be happy about._ She stomped the ground. It cracked.

* * *

Up above, Jack Frost looked with curiosity and a bit of anger. _Why,_ he thought._ Is she so mean? Got to ask North who she is so he can put her on the Naughty List._ He sped toward her direction._ Huh, Jamie's school. Time to have fun!_ He cackled to himself.

* * *

"Gosh, why is the wind so gosh-darn strong?" Vanessa grumbled. She turned her black collared vest higher and started to run. But of course, there's always ice. "AH!" She slid a bit and was just about to crash into the fountain, when:

She went through it.

Up on higher 'ground', Jack gasped. _Who is this girl? How can she do such a thing?_

* * *

A/N: So! That's the first chapter along with a cliffy! Please review so I have some encouragements to update! (Even if you don't, I'll update anyway!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I only own Vanessa.

Vanessa shuddered. _Ugh! Not again!_ She scolded herself._ I swear, some day you're going to kill yourself!_ Shaking her head repeatedly, she stomped her cold and went inside the school building. All the while, Jack watched.

* * *

** A/N: Okay! So I just basically skipped math and reading and all that and went straight to "Before recess…", why? It's because I hate school myself so…. Have fun!

* * *

Before recess…

"Alright class! It's almost time for recess; so we bundle up and be safe so we won't get hurt or catch a cold!" Mrs. Albright exclaimed. Mostly to all the kids cheered, Vanessa only rolled her eyes._** DING!**_ The children ran out of the classroom, a certain someone only trudged by.

"Vanessa dear! Would you please come here for a while?" Mrs. Albright asked. Stopping in her tracks, the said girl slowly turned and walked towards the teacher's desk. As soon as she was in 'normal conversation earshot', her teacher rambled about the PTA, and why she didn't come with anyone. Vanessa sighed. This is another day of miserable yacking; if only she can escape above the clouds again…

"Vanes….a….essa…..you…..VANESSA!" She snapped back to life and out of the trance. "Were you even listening? Is that the only thing you ever do? Just ignore me? Huh?" Mrs. Albright scolded. Vanessa bowed her head and tried to look ashamed, but she wasn't. She never was. This is a repeat over and over and over again. " My god, now, as I was-" _**DING!**__ Recess is __FINALLY__ over!_

"Mrs. Albright I am so, so sorry!" Vanessa apologized. "I guess I'm just a bit too tired, or maybe it's the weather, but I am so, SO very sorry!" Mrs. Albright looked at her hasty apology before nodding. _Hopefully she's finally learned her lesson,_ she thought. But how wrong she is.

* * *

Jack watched the entire thing unfold before his eyes. Out of all that, he learned three things about this girl:

1. Her name is Vanessa 2. She is a great liar 3. She doesn't care about anything.

How strange? He decides that he needs to investigate more…

* * *

School ends….

Vanessa trudged along a small dirt path. From behind, Jack quietly follows. But Vanessa seems to be picking up speed as she moves farther away from school. The dirt path soon becomes a jungle path. Now he has to fly closer to her to keep up. What a terrible mistake.

One minute he was floating, the next he felt a strong force to his chest and Jack was knocked to the ground. Her face appeared above his.

"Who are you?" Vanessa questioned. "Why are you following me?"

Jack racked his brains for something to say when he felt delicate fingers touching his hair and face. He was about to push them away when; suddenly they disappeared. He looked up to see Vanessa's face with a twist of anger and mortal terror.

"You! Jack 'Overland' Frost! You- you disgusting freak!" She grabbed a stick (A/N: Not a wee bity one…) and started whacking him with it. Protecting his face, he yelled back, "Stop! Why are you- OW!" Grabbing his own staff, he jabbed her in the stomach. Ice particles flew. Taking in the blow, she held her body as if holding in the pain. Jack suddenly noticed how small she looked: The dark vest looked a bit too baggy, same goes with the black slacks. Way to big. Then suddenly, she was better. As she picked up the stick to attack again, Jack suddenly said,

"Before you try to kill me, even if you won't succeed, how did you do that? You actually hit me and caused pain! And you know my name! How- I mean what are you?" He watched her pause. She then cleared her throat and paused again. Finally she began.

"Umm… First of all… Sorry for attacking you… It's just that seeing you doesn't really perk up my feelings….Umm…" She paused again. Jack figured that she's just thinking of an answer to his too general question, se he rephrased it:

"So what are you? Can you tell me that?" Pause.

"I am Vanessa Darkness, The Spirit of All Senses."

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Another cliffy! Did you expect that? Anyways! Review and I'll update! (Again I'll update never less, but seeing reviews just gives me a boost…)


End file.
